videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Rumble/Tip of the Day
Much like the previous game's Pic of the Days, SSBR will be updating daily with a new bit of information or a picture/newcomer reveal. Tips of the Day 'Day 1' A lot of work is being put into refining and balancing veterans, as well as finding ways to make each newcomer feel unique from the rest of the cast. We want to avoid having one character that simply outshines the rest. Our balancing team has been greatly expanded, and they are taking much precaution to ensure the characters are fun for all audiences. 'Day 2' Smashverse is an exciting new 3DS-exclusive mode that I think will be a huge hit among the community, especially if you're into customization. You are introduced to your own Smashverse by the goddess Palutena, who explains its purpose and what you can do to start. It is a large expanse of different terrains which you can freely explore and modify. The touch screen has pages of characters from the roster which you can cycle through and switch out on the fly. We hope you'll have a great time exploring, decorating, and discovering all this mode can offer. 'Day 3' Our team has been working tirelessly to develop, optimize, and find new ways to improve the performance of the game, especially on the 3DS version. It's a lot more efficient this time around, even on the original 3DS. What's nice about this is the opportunities it opens up to bring in more content and higher quality visuals with an engine that is far more capable than our last one. I am unquestionably eager to bring you more great roster reveals, some of which relate to this increased hardware. Until next time! 'Day 4' Across the Super Smash Bros. series, heavy characters like Bowser or Donkey Kong have consistently struggled to deal with the rest of the roster, but we've decided this should not be the case. When will the koopa king catch a break? We've carefully analyzed the reason for their poor results, and I think you'll be pleased with the changes we make to them. Don't worry; they're still the same character on the surface. 'Day 5' Introducing the brand new Young Link! In Super Smash Bros. Melee, he was a clone of Link. However, this time, he's a completely redone character who hardly resembles his adult counterpart in the slightest. His special moves are Ice Arrow (Neutral), Deku Nut (Side), Hover Boots (Up), and a the most important one - Mask Swap (Down). This transforms Young Link into Deku Link first, whose moveset is unique as well. Each transformation shares the same down special, but the mask you'll swap is different every time. The order is: Deku Mask, then Goron Mask, and finally, Zora Mask. Tapping down special quickly will allow you to cycle through the other masks in your transformation's order. 'Day 6' 'Day 7' Donkey Kong is back, and he's gone through quite a few changes. We've touched-up his moves, effects and animations, smoothed out his fur, and reduced his size and lag without hurting his range. Overall, his appearance in Rumble is meant to closely resemble his Tropical Freeze incarnation. Give him a shot! There's tons of goodies and extra he's hiding within his moveset. '' 'Day 8' ''Introducing Smash Quest! This is the console-exclusive mode this time around, and we think you'll find there's a lot to love about it. It is similar to the Subspace Emissary, except it focuses more on puzzles and platforming. Each series has their own quest. Quests are unlocked as you complete the ones you start out with, and occasionally, you'll even be able to choose which you want to complete first. There's too much to explain in one little paragraph, so look forward to the full details soon! 'Day 9' We are pleased to announce that clone characters are no longer a part of Super Smash Bros. Don't panic; no one's getting dropped solely for this reason. We're finding ways to reimagine movesets of fighters who've gotten the short end of the stick in the past. Take Falco, for example. He's not all that different from before, but with an array of fresh attacks, he's feeling more dynamic than ever. 'Day 10' ''We're changing up custom moves a bit. Rather than having three similar moves that have slightly different properties, most characters have completely new attacks entirely. Mario gains the Propeller Mushroom as an up special, Hammer Suit hammers as a neutral special, and etc. In addition, these custom moves can be further modified to alter their properties. So don't worry -- none of your favorites are getting scrapped. They will, however, be reworked in some cases, but that's for another time. '' Category:BHCreations Category:Super Smash Bros. Rumble Category:Super Smash Bros.